In general, types of cosmetics used in makeup include a makeup base, powder, two-way cake, a powder pact, and a skin cover, and a user selects suitable types according to his or her tastes, characteristics of skin, and makeup type.
Here, the makeup cosmetics are generally manufactured by injecting a powder material containing oil substances and pressing the powder material with a press. The makeup cosmetics are generally compressed into a solid form. In the process of manufacturing makeup cosmetics that are power, carriers in which a cosmetics container is held are sequentially fed by a feeding unit including a conveyor belt. In the process of feeding the carriers, a process of introducing a material containing oil substances into a cosmetics container, a process of pressing the material introduced into the cosmetics container with a press, and a process of discharging oil from the material of the cosmetics container are sequentially processed. The cosmetics container in which oil substances are removed from its material is withdrawn.
Meanwhile, products functioning mainly to block ultraviolet rays generally referred to as a sun block have been recently provided, and the sun block cosmetics include makeup bases or products having other makeup functions. Since the sun block products can block ultraviolet rays and solve basic makeup at the same time, makeup time can be reduced and light summer makeup can be achieved, which is preferable.
However, since the conventional cosmetics including an ultraviolet ray blocking function is manufactured by completely manually performing a process of introducing contents into a container and fixing the container, its productivity is not high in spite that much manpower is consumed in the manufacturing process. For this reason, much manpower is necessary during a mass production of cosmetics and thus manufacturing costs increase and product prices rise due to labor costs.
Some conventional cosmetics including an ultraviolet ray blocking function are manufactured by absorbing contents in an absorbent such as sponge. Here, an absorption degree of contents to an absorbent may be different according to skills or concentration of an operator, which makes the quality of the cosmetics uneven. That is, considering that a uniform quality of a finally manufactured product is a very important factor when the product is manufactured, a dispersion of the quality of cosmetics becomes large if a process of absorbing contents to the absorbent is completely manually performed, which may cause complaints of a consumer and a degradation of a product in spite that cosmetics of a good quality are manufactured.
Although dust and various foreign substances are introduced into cosmetics containers n a process of feeding the containers, they cannot be manually wiped one by one in the process of ultraviolet ray blocking function cosmetics and thus contents are directly introduced into the cosmetics container. This causes degradation of a quality of cosmetics and expedites a change of a quality of cosmetics due to the contaminant substances containing foreign substances.